


On the Road

by celticwanderer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Holiday, Motorcycles, Rescue, Thanksgiving, Unresolved Romantic Tension, connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticwanderer/pseuds/celticwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark is spending Thanksgiving in Connecticut with her boyfriend Joffrey and his family. A relationship she's being forced to stay in. She is miserable, and misses her home in Southern California. She craves freedom and adventure. When an injured man comes knocking on the door, Sansa can't deny the odd connection she feels toward him. Perhaps she will have more to be thankful for than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thankful for all you wonderful readers so here's a little gift from me to you. Enjoy, and happy holidays one and all!!!!!

Sansa sat up in her goose feather bed. She had horrible dreams again, and her blue v-neck t shirt was covered in sweat, causing her pink nipples to show through. It was Thanksgiving, her first holiday away from her family. Her and her boyfriend, Joffrey drove from his brownstone in New York, to his parents estate in Connecticut the night before. Fall on the east coast was true, compared to fall back home in Southern California. The leaves were vibrant yellows and oranges, the small suburban streets were covered in them. Houses were decorated tastefully with Christmas lights, and the smell of snowfall was in the air. It was magical. 

Back home, it was a Stark tradition to pack the car with a picnic lunch and drive the short distance to Malibu. It was warm enough to spend the day in a bikini, splashing in the waves with her siblings, while her mother and father sat under an umbrella sharing a bottle of peach sangria. She always wanted to experience a Fall like the one in her favorite holiday films, and now that she was, all she wanted was to be at the beach.

Sansa checked her iPhone. No texts or calls from her family yet. It was only 9 am in Connecticut, so it was still early in California. Sansa and Joffrey arrived quite late last night, which he blamed on her inability to read directions properly and slapped her. Luckily, his mother, Cersei was asleep when they arrived, so she would have time this morning to cover the bruise on her lip with makeup. 

Joffrey's mother was very traditional, so Joffrey slept in a separate room, which Sansa didn't mind. Her bedroom was decorated in beautiful blue and white antiques. The way the Autumn sun shone brightly through the french windows made it look like something out of a catalog. Sansa unburdened herself of the heavy covers and stood. She stretched and did a little but of yoga. Her lifestyle in California was so different than in New York. In California, she did yoga everyday, ate organically, which her younger sister mocked her for, and always had healthy color in her cheeks. Here, the frigid weather and business steak dinners she attended with Joffrey made her feel like a completely different person. She used to think of herself as a free spirit, now she felt like a bird in a golden cage.

Joffrey seemed like a perfectly fine suitor. They met at the Stark's Christmas party the year prior. He dazzled her with his charm and good looks. His parents recently became partners for the paper the Stark's wrote for, taking over the East Coast version. It seemed like the perfect match. They dated for a month before she saw changes in him. Vicious changes. He started yelling at her, staying out late coming back smelling like cheap perfume. With the courage her friend Margerey gave her, Sansa couldn't take it anymore and decided to tell him she was leaving. The man she thought she loved was gone. That night he beat her. She laid on their kitchen floor, her face covered in blood. He stood over her and told her if she left, he would see to it his parents took all of Ned's money and made him out to be a pedophile in the public eye. She knew he had the power to, and from the few times they spent with his mother, she saw through the thinly veiled threats, and knew an evil lived inside her, just like her son. So she stayed...

Sansa took a hot shower and tried to relax. She was going to need it for the long day ahead. As she washed herself, the shower curtain swung open. Her hands went to cover her breasts.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

Joffrey put his hand to her mouth. "Quiet, do you want my mother to hear."

Sansa shook her head and looked at him with wide eyes. Joffrey took his hand off her mouth and climbed in the shower. "How did you get in here?" Sansa asked, she remembered double checking the doors to her room was locked.

"I have to key you stupid girl." He said pushing her to the other end of the shower so he could stand under the warm water. 

Sansa stood there shivering, still covering her body. They still hadn't had sex, Sansa refused, and to her surprise Joffrey hadn't forced himself on her. She wasn't sure how long that would last though.

"Let me see you." He ordered, running his hands through his blonde hair. Sansa slowly removed her hands from her breasts. They perked up and stiffened from the cold. Joffrey licked his lips. "Turn around. " She did as he asked. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the metal rack and squeezed some in his hands. He started lathering her long red hair. She flinched when he touched her. "Don't coware, it's not attractive." He said in a shrill voice. Sansa felt so uncomfortable. Her back was to him so she crossed her arms over her chest again. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the smell of the lavender shampoo, but it was impossible. He body trembled in fear at being so close to him like this. "Do you like it when I wash your hair?" He whispered in her ear.

'"Yes, very much so." She answered. She spoke to him like a programmed robot, only saying what she knew wouldn't get her hurt. 

"Good." He started. "Because tonight at dinner, I'm going to ask you to marry me in front of everyone, and you're going to say yes." Sansa felt tears well up in her eyes. She wanted so badly to run away. "How does that sound." 

"It sounds wonderful." She said in a monotone voice. "I can't wait."

Joffrey kissed her freckled shoulder and rinsed himself off before stepping out of the shower. "Shave yourself, you know how I like it." He commanded before leaving her bathroom.

Since he never saw her naked, Sansa liked living naturally, and let her red curls grow down there. It reminded her of the time she went to a nudist resort. Her and Margery drove down the coast to Big Sur, and stayed at the Esalen Institute. All the girls there grew there hair naturally and Sansa loved how it looked. It reminded her of old medieval paintings. She always felt drawn to that era, like she lived there in a past life. Sansa decided against shaving. He may have control over her staying with him, but she could look how she pleased. Even something as simple as having hair down there, it made her feel like herself. 

Sansa dressed in black tights, a black skirt that poofed out and went to the middle of her thigh, and a maroon crop top. It felt festive. She put a silver locked from her mother around her neck and brushed out her long hair until the curls bounced. Margerey called Sansa her little mermaid because of her hair. Before putting on a pair of black ballet flats, she took a photo of herself making a sad face and texted it to Margerey with "I miss you." After spraying Marc Jacobs, Daisy on her wrists and behind her ears, Sansa felt ready for the day and headed down the large curved steps.

Downstairs was bustling with servants running around with large flower arrangements. Aroma's of cranberries, bread and turkey filled the rooms, making the estate feel cozy. Sansa looked up at the large painting that hung in the main hall. She recognized it from her studies as Giogione's, Sleeping Venus. She admired the woman laying naked outdoors and wondered if she would ever be able to do that again. Sansa longed for the freedom she one knew in California. As she daydreamed, a servant girl bumped into her almost knocking her over.

"Oh!" The servant shouted before grabbing Sansa's arm catching her fall. "Apologies, miss."

"That's quite alright, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." Sansa smiled kindly. The poor girl was shaking, she must not be used to kindness and understanding.

"If you'd like, I can show you to the patio. Madam is taking her tea out there and I'm sure she'd like your company." The girl said timidly.

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you very much." Sansa said as calmly as she could. Her heart was dreading the thought of lounging with Cersei, listening to her rant about  
issues she couldn't have disagreed with more. 

Sansa followed the servant girl through the long hallway covered with painting of Lannister and Baratheons ancestors for generations. "You don't see many homes like this in California." Sansa said out loud.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been." The servant said before turning the corner. 

Sansa saw through the large sliding glass doors, Cersei sitting under one of the cabanas by the pool. She lounged with her feet up, pooping grapes in her mouth reading something on her kindle. The servant slid the door open for Sansa and bowed before heading back to the kitchens.

"Thank you." Sansa smiled before taking a breath and heading outside. 

As she approached, Cersei heard her footsteps and looked up from her book. "Little dove!" She smiled.

"Good morning." Sansa said cheerfully.

Cersei sat up and patted the mattress next to her. "Come, sit." 

Sansa did as she was told. "How did you sleep darling, I heard traffic was awful." She took off her sunglasses, her eye brows furrowed with false concern.

"Oh no, it wasn't that bad." Sansa answered, remembering Joffrey screaming the whole way there, pulling over to hit her before continuing the rest of the drive in silence.

"Good." Cersei smiled. "James!" She shouted to a serving boy. He was young and very attractive. 

"Yes, madam." He bowed, Sansa saw a glimmer of lust in his eyes. 

"Please bring tea for our darling guest, and more wine for me." Cersei handed him her empty glass.

"Yes, madam." He took the glass and headed back inside. 

"Will Robert be joining us this evening?" Sansa asked. She only met Joffrey's father once, at the Christmas party last year and remembered him being nice.

"No." Cersei breathed. "He's on business in London, and the weather is terrible. He'll be spending the holiday in the airport." 

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. You must miss him." 

"Not to worry, love. Thanksgiving with Robert traditionally ends in drunken yelling, glasses breaking and tears." Cersei sighed. "And the tears aren't from me." She broke into a high pitched laugh and Sansa joined.

The attractive servant came back with a tray of assorted teas, and small brass cups full of cream and sugar for Sansa. He set it down the the mattress, and gave a separate tray to Cersei with a new crystal glass, and a decanter of red wine and a platter of cheese and grapes. 

"Thank you, James." Cersei winked. He smiled and as he walked away, Cersei's eyes lingered on his ass. "Cute, isn't he?"

Sansa stirred honey in her tea. "Indeed." She smiled, hoping she wasn't falling into a trap. 

"When you're in an unhappy marriage, it's good to keep little treats for yourself around. Remember that, little dove." Cersei stared at the pool taking a large gulp of her wine.

"Are you...unhappy?" Sansa dared,

Cersei thought for a moment and smiled. "I live in a wonderful estate, married to a billionaire, with three beautiful children. How could I be unhappy?" She took another sip.

Sansa could here the lies in her statement but didn't press further. "You do have a wonderful home," Sansa sipped her lemon tea. "And a beautiful family."

"It's what we're raised to want. Get married, redecorate your home every season, have dinner parties to show off, making sure you're still the most impressive home on the block. Brag about your children's education. Watch the jealous wives avert their husbands eyes as they watch your zumba fit body waltz around. You'll have this one day Sansa."

It's said the holidays bring sides out of people they don't normally show any other time of the year. An honesty within themselves. They life Cersei spoke of was not one Sansa envisioned for herself. It sounded horribly boring, living your life in hopes of making others jealous. No wonder Cersei's soul was blackened. Sansa's silence unfortunately got Cersei's attention.

"What's wrong?" Cersei inquired. "Is that not good enough for you child?" Cersei set her wine down and leaned in closer. "You didn't think you could live out your life as a spoiled princess in California forever did you?" The wine on her breath stung Sansa's nostrils. "You have to rid yourself of your daydreaming. A happy carefree life is impossible Your mother should have done a better job raising you. It's no wonder, look who she married..." 

Sansa could handle the cruel words directed at her, but not her parents. Her blood boiled. "My mother raised six children in a happy home. We were raised to do what we wanted with our lives, as long as it made us happy. How dare you speak ill of her and my father." Sansa held her tears back. 

"I would slap you, child, but I see Joffrey already did that." Cersei eyed Sansa's bruised lip. 

Sansa couldn't control her emotions and the tears fell. She couldn't imagine her mother speaking to one of Robb, or Jon's girlfriends like this.

"Don't cry little dove." Cersei wiped away one of her tears. "The day will be over soon enough. Come, let us go inside and clean your face." 

Cersei looped her arm through Sansa's and they walked back inside. As they walked down the hall, Cersei stopped one of the servants. "Where is my son?"

"Joffrey went out with his uncle to the shooting range, madam." The servant answered.

Sansa felt Cersei's arm tense. "Jaime's here? When did he arrive?" 

"Just half an hour ago. He brought you flowers, they're in your bedroom, madam." The servant's arms shook, the tray of rolled lines weighed heavy on her arms. Cersei waved her away, and she hurried down the hall, eager to put the heavy tray down.

"Idiot." Cersei muttered to Sansa. "Who instructed her to put flowers in a bedroom? I'll have her fired before the night's over." She said coldly.

They started up the stairs, when there was a knock on the large front doors. An older distinguished looking servant opened it, and immediately called up to Cersei.

"Madam!" He shouted, fear laced in his voice.

Cersei and Sansa stopped on the stairs. The man who knocked walked in holding his bleeding arm. He wore tight jeans, a black v neck and leather jacket. His shoulder length  
brown hair was tied back in a bun revealing burns that covered the right side of his face. 

"My goodness." Cersei exclaimed before heading back down the steps. 

"Pardon my intrusion on the holiday." The man rasped. Sansa noticed how deep his voice was, it sent shivers down her spine. "There was ice on the corner there, my motorcycle slid and my arm broke my fall."

Cersei and Sansa eyed his left forearm. They could barely see the wound for so much blood covered it, "Please, come in. Nathaniel," Cersei spoke to the distinguished servant. "Call for Dr. Harold please. "

"That's not necessary, ma'am. I don't want to intrude, my phone broke and I only knocked to see if I could use yours. " The injured man said.

"It's no trouble, please." Cersei motioned for him to sit in the library. His large mass settled on the leather couch. "Sansa, darling, I must make a few calls and change for dinner. Keep our guest company until the doctor arrives. I'll send for some towels" Cersei smiled coldly and left the room.

Sansa took a seat awkwardly across from the man. She was not good at making small talk with new people.

"Sansa?" He started. "I've been many places and have never heard that name before." He winced and gripped his arm tighter.

She smiled, "And what's your name, sir?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I am no sir, my name is Sandor." 

"I haven't traveled much, but I've never heard that name before." Sandor...she liked the way it sounded.

"Have you lived in Connecticut all your life?" He asked.

"No, I'm from California actually. This is my boyfriend's parent's house." She said solemnly.

"Where in California?' 

"Studio City, my parents have a house in the hills." She answered.

"I've ridden through there many times. I love California. I'm headed...or was headed there now."

"Really?" Sansa's face lit up. "Where?"

"Big Sur. I've never been and On the Road is one of my favorite novels."

"Me too!" She squealed. Sansa was so excited, she hadn't had a real conversation in so long. "The only people for me are the mad ones, the ones who are mad to live, mad to talk, mad to be saved, desirous of everything at the same time, the ones who never yawn or say a commonplace thing, but burn, burn, burn like fabulous yellow roman candles exploding like spiders across the stars." Sansa recited her favorite quote from the book. 

Sandor stared at her, entranced until a servant entered with towels. She started to clean Sandor's wound but Sansa stopped her. "Let me." She said and knelt on the floor, pressing the towel lightly against his bloody arm. The servabt girl left, and they were alone.

"Does it hurt?' She asked.

"I've had worse." He remarked.

"May I ask how?" Sansa spoke of his burns.

"That's a tale no one needs to know. You recited Kerouac's words beautifully, did you study literature?" He asked.

"No, it's just always something that's interested me. That and paintings from the renaissance era, like that one." Sandors eyes went to the painting of the nude girl hanging on the wall. "There's something so beautiful about the femininity, and naturalness of how they painted woman back then." She trailed off.

"I agree. They look how they're supposed to. Their bodies aren't altered to fit into what society made them think a man wants. There's nothing more beautiful then a natural woman."

"I wish I could've studied them in school, but I came here before I was able." 

"Why?" He asked.

His deep raspy voice sent shivers down her spine again. Goosebumps appeared on her forearms. Sansa didn't know how to answer his question with out revealing the truth. "Sometimes, I wish I could trade places with the woman in those paintings." Sansa dipped a towel in the bowl of water and tapped it against Sandor's forearm. She blew lightly, drying the blood and water. She felt his grey eyes on her and looked up at him. Her heart quickened. Stubble covered his strong chin. Even with the burns, Sansa thought, this is how a man should look. Joffrey spent too much time perfecting his blonde locks, and expensive clothes and colognes that smelled like artificial poison. Sandor smelled like the outdoors. Like a natural man. His eyes moved from hers, to the bruise on her lip.

"Are you alright, girl?" His eyes were full of concern.

She wanted to say no. To scream the truth, just as she was about to speak. Joffrey's shrill voice filled the room.

"I heard we had a guest." He spoke to Sandor with false hospitality. "I see your bike didn't receive as much damaged as your arm." He mocked.

"I'm cheaper to fix than the bike, that's alright by me." Sansa's smile was hidden by her hair as she continued to clean his wound. 

"Will you stay for dinner?' Joffrey asked. 

"I couldn't..." Sandor rasped.

Cersei entered the room ."What plans did you have tonight?" She interrupted .

"I'm headed to California." He answered.

"Ah, how perfect. I'm sure our California native has told you all about her life there." Cersei sneered. "Surely a meal before you leave won't cut back your plans too much."

Sansa didn't realize she was squeezing Sandor's arm as she cleaned it. He looked down at her and saw her eyes silently begging him to stay. 

"You're right, a meal would be grand before heading back on the road. Thank you" His answer pleased Cersei.

"Wonderful. The doctor should be here any minute now."

"You have been most kind, I don't know how I can repay you."

Cersei waved a hand at him. "It's the holiday season. We're supposed to help those who are less fortunate." Joffrey chuckled at that.

"Mother come see what uncle and I killed. " Joffrey headed back to the front parlor.

Cersei fixed her hair and pinched her cheeks before following. 

"Is that your boyfriend?" Sandor asked.

"Shh!" Sansa looked toward the doorway making sure he wasn't still there. "Yes."

"If I had a girl as beautiful as you, and she was cleaning someone else's arm, the last thing I'd do would be to run and show my mother what animal I killed." 

Sansa blushed. It had been so long since she had a real conversation with anyone, or flirted, she feared she had forgotten how. "All clean. Looks like you might need stitches." Sansa stood in front of him. He was so tall, even when he sat and she stood, she was barely taller than him. Silence filled the room.

"What's it like?" Sansa started, her eyes stayed on the floor. "To ride across country, to go wherever you want whenever you want? How does it feel?"

With his good arm, he lifted her chin. "Nothing behind me, everything ahead of me, as is ever so on the road." He quoted Kerouac.

They smiled at each other. How could Sansa feel so drawn to a person she just met. The room around them suddenly seemed to disappear and she felt her lips move closer to his. She remembered herself, and where she was and pulled away quickly.

"I--I'm so sorry." She backed away.

"No. It was my fault, I don't know what came over me. I--"

"Hello?" They were interrupted by a man in the doorway. "I'm Dr. Harold." He smiled and entered the room. 

"Thank you so much for coming on the holiday, doctor." Sansa said. "I must go and change before dinner, excuse me." She glanced once more at Sandor before quickly shuffling out of the room.

She almost ran upstairs, but servants were everywhere and she didn't want to draw attention to herself. 

She shut the door to her room and leaned against it breathing hard. Was she insane? Almost kissing a man in Cersei's house? Her staying with Joffrey would be for nothing. She couldn't deny the odd connection she had to this man, like they knew each other in a past life. Sansa had always been good at reading people, and he seemed to have similar feelings. 

She shook her head of these thoughts and called Margery. Thanks god she answered. Sansa told her all about the horrible car ride last night, Cersei's cruel words to her this morning, and Sandor.

"What? Oh my god love, you almost kissed him?" Margerey squealed in an excited tone.

"Why are you so excited?" Sansa giggled.

"Because I haven't heard you sound happy in almost a year. So what if yo kiss this guy? It's not like Joffrey's been loyal. Bastard." Margerey finished.

"I know, you're right, I just, its so weird I feel like I know him." Sansa confessed.

"He's going to leave eventually. If you get a moment alone with him, let whatever happen happen. It'll at least be one happy memory in your shitty time over there. I don't understand why you don't just come back home..."

"You know why...."

"Well," Margerey tried to sound chipper for Sansa. "At least try and enjoy yourself tonight. Wear something sexy and flirt with this guy!"

They got off the phone and Sansa went to her closet to pick a dress for dinner. She chose a one sexier than what she would wear if she was just in the company of Joffrey and his mother. Holidays were fancy affairs in the Baratheon home. The dress Sansa wore reminded her of Margery. It was black, The neckline went down in a deep v almost to her belly button, and the straps tied in a bow behind her lower back. The dress was backless. Tight around the waist and went out as it cascaded down to the floor. Sansa wore her hair up, showing off her long swan like neck. She put more makeup under her red puffy eyes, and over her lip. trying her best to look happy. 

I wish i was home, she thought. She reached for her phone to call her mother but decided against it. Hearing her family's voices would only make her cry again.

The clock stroke 7 and Sansa headed downstairs. Guests in beautiful dresses and smart suits covered the main entrance. Servants walking around with silver trays of appetizers and glasses of champagne walked in between guests. As Sansa walked down the steps, she spotted Sandor, standing in a corner with a glass of wine, and he was already looking at her. His eyes took her in hungrily. She walked through the crowd and stopped in front of him.

"You look beautiful." he breathed.

Sansa smiled shyly. "Thank you. How's your arm."

"Better." He rasped. "How's your lip?"

Sansa wanted to go run and hide. She thought she did an alright job of covering the bruise. "I don't know what you mean?" She played.

Sandor stood from leaning against the wall and spoke close to Sansa. "Is he hurting you?"

Sansa looked up at him, his eyes felt safe. "Please..." She whispered. "Not here..." She felt tears coming

"You look lovely tonight, darling." Joffrey interrupted with a shrill voice. He tried to sound romantic, but it came across as acting,

"Dinner is ready!" Cersei announced to the guests. "Let's head to the dining room."

The guests filed out, Sansa stood where she was, wanting to wait for Sandor, but Joffrey grabbed her. "Come, dear." 

She took one last look at Sandor, but his eyes were burning into the back of Joffrey's skull.

The dining hall was decorated beautiful. The long wooden table seated 30 guests comfortably. Buttered rolls, crystal bowls of cranberry sauce, stuffing, antique gravy boats, yams, and turkeys covered the tables. The guests took their seats. Cersei sat at the head of the table. Her brother Jaime to her right and Joffrey to her left. 

"Sandor!" Cersei called. "Our guest of honor, come sit over here." She pointed at the chair across from Sansa. 

"This poor man was in a motorcycle accident." Cersei announced to everyone smugly, showing off what she though was charity.

"Oh that's your motorcycle out front? For a moment I thought it was Cersei's." A random guests shouted. The room shook with obnoxious laughter. The guests clinked their glasses together, and went around saying what they were thankful for, before digging into the delicious feast. 

Dinner went smoothly. Cersei gave her attention to her handsome brother, and Joffrey. The guests next to Sansa asked her about living in New York. She spoke kindly, knowing these people didn't really care about her well being, they only wanted something to gossip about later. They asked Sandor about himself and exchanged disapproving glances when he answered.

"Like on the road?" One of the men stated. "What a dreadful way to live, a man needs stability."

"I think it sounds wonderful." Sansa blurted out. She blushed and felt the heat from Joffrey's eyes.

"Sweet girl, probably had too much wine." Cersei laughed, and the other guests followed suit. All except Sandor. He looked at her the way no one else in the room did. Like he really saw her. 

Sansa's throat suddenly felt very dry and she took a sip of water. Dinner plates were cleared and new settings put down i front of guests for dessert. Joffrey stood, clinking his fork against his wine glass. 

"Guests, friends and family. I'm so happy to spend my holiday with all of you. Id like to take this opportunity to make an announcement." He said proudly.

Sansa began to shake. How could she had forgotten, he was to propose to her tonight. Oh god, she wasn't ready.

"I've been with my darling Sansa for almost a year now, and am certain I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an obnoxiously large diamond ring. "Sansa Stark, will you be mine...forever?" He emphasized on forever. The guests held their breath in anticipation. Happy expressions on their oblivious faces. Sandor was the only one who looked at her, trying to see if it was what she really wanted. Cersei glared at her, and Joffrey clenched his jaw as he waited.

"Y-Yes. I will" Sansa said. They guests roared with applause, as Joffrey lifted Sansa from her seat and kissed her. She wanted to vomit. Servants entered carrying a large cake with sparkler candles and set it in front of the soon to be married couple. 

The guests ate the white cake and sip their champagne, cognacs, and dessert wines. From the outside looking in, it looked like a joyous occasion, but on the inside, Sansa was screaming. 

As dinner ended, and the guests started dispersing, they congratulated her and Joffrey and told Cersei it was her best Thanksgiving yet. A few couples stayed, the men went into the library and smoked cigars and the ladies ate mini cakes in the parlor. 

Sansa listened to the ladies chirping empty words at each other, looking each other up and down when the other looked away. The room wreaked of envy and status.

"May I be excused, please?" Sansa asked.

"Of course, little dove. You don't have to ask my permission any more. This will soon be your home, and these your friends." She sneered.

The thought of living her life like Cersei made her feel sick. She made her way down the hall and headed to the balcony. The air outside was brisk, but it felt nice to Sansa. It was too warm in that house. She rested her arms on the stone railing and gazed at the stars wishing she could fly away. She thought of Sandor. The mysterious man who seemed to captivate her. She didn't see him as she bid goodbye to the guests. He must have left at the first chance he got. She wondered how far he had ridden by now and smiled, picturing a lone motorcycle speeding down a long road.

"Well done." She recognized the voice as Joffrey's and spun around. He stepped onto the balcony with a glass of scotch. "You hesitated, and for a moment I thought you were going to deny my the priveleage of marrying you."

"I couldn't...even if I wanted to." She barked.

"The lady has courage now." He mocked. " My mother decided the wedding will be on Christmas. The sooner I put a son in you, the better we'll look in the papers.

"I agreed to marry you, but that's it. I don't want to have your children. This marriage will not not be warm and full of love. It's a prison sentence." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Joffrey threw the glass of scotch and it shattered on the ground. "You will do as I say!"

"You can not control my every breath, Joffrey!" Sansa shouted back.

His eyes turned red and he slapped her twice. "Do you think my mother speaks this way to my father! You act as if you were raised a savage!" He spit on her.

Sansa could not hold her tears any longer and fell to the floor sobbing. "Leave me be!" She shouted.

Joffrey laughed. "I like it when you beg. Do it again." He commanded.

Sansa continued her crying. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"I said do it again!" He yelled.

"Leave me be!" Sansa screamed in between sobs. 

"Again!" He shouted.

"No!" She cried.

He slapped her. "I said beg!"

"I dare you to lay one more hand on her boy!" A deep voice threatened from the balcony door.

Joffrey turned around and laughed. "What's it to you, road dog? Don't you people do this to girls for fun?"

Sandor slowly walked closer to Joffrey. "Hit crying girls? No, but we do beat the shit out of little cunts like you."

Joffrey coward a little and Sandor came closer. "She said leave her be." Joffrey could almost feel Sandor's breath he was so close.

"She's to be my wife." Joffrey said timidly. "I'll do with her as I please."

"And I'll send my friends here, who are more ruthless then me, to rape your dead corpse." Sandor punched him in his face, knocking him unconscious.

Sansa curled into a ball and watched Joffrey fall. Sandor knelt on the floor near Sansa. At first, she scooted away from him, but looking into his eyes, she remembered she need not fear him.

"You won't hurt me?" She asked.

"No, sweet girl, I won't hurt you." He said softly. He held out his hand, she placed hers in his large palm and he helped her up. He wrapped his leather jacket around her shivering shoulder.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"I--" The tears came again. "I can't, he'll ruin my father's life if I leave him."

Sandor put his hand to her face and wiped a tear away. "You'll never hear from him again. No one will hurt you." he whispered. 

After not hearing an honest word for a year, Sansa heard the truth in his words as loud as thunder. Even though she did not know this man, she knew he would not lie to her.

"It would just be you and me on my bike, not quite what your used to." Sandor motioned at the grand estate.

Sansa was used to the extreme comforts of the Baratheon lifestyle, but that was an empty life. As she looked into Sandor's grey eyes, she pictured them on the open road together driving across the country. It was exactly the freedom she craved. The adventure she desired. Sansa took his hand and smiled. They ran through the house hand in hand, hiding in the shadows. The servants were busy cleaning the dining hall, and they didn't run into any trouble.

Once outside, Sandor and Sansa hid behind a stone wall. He peaked his head around, looking or his bike. He spotted it on the front lawn .

"Wait here, I'm going to make sure the engines working."

Sansa nodded. It was chilly and she wrapped his jacket tightly around her. Her heart was racing with excitement. She was going to be free! She was going to see her family again! She was going to drive across country with this strange man she felt oddly connected to. She couldn't help but smile.

"Where are you going, little dove?" Sansa's heart dropped. She turned around and came face to face with Cersei. 

"I'm leaving." Sansa replied. It was time for her to stop being so afraid.

Cersei let out a snort. "Leaving? And why do you think that's acceptable? I thought we made it clear, if you leave, your father's name will be dragged through the mud, he'll spend his life in prison, and your family will be destitute."

"I will not let that happen." Sansa said, standing her ground.

Cersei erupted with laughter. "You stupid fool of a girl! Do you think this is some kind of fairy tale?" Sansa heard Sandor's footsteps behind her. "Ah, and you're leaving with this..." Cersei looked him up and down. "Monstrosity." 

"He's shown me more kindness in one hour then you're entire family has the whole time I've been with Joffrey." Sansa barked.

Sandor stepped in front of her. "I don't believe I introduced myself properly. My name is Sandor." He reached out his hand. Cersei looked at him like he was mad.  
"  
Yes, and...?" She sneered.

"Sandor Clegane." He smiled.

Cersei's eyes went cold. Clegane? Sansa knew that name...The Clegane empire! His family owned not only owned the publishing company the Stark's and Baratheon's worked for, but the entire paper! Sansa kept her jaw from falling to the floor. Cersei trued to straighten herself up, trying to make up an excuse in her mind.

"The girl told me what you threatened. If any false stories are printed about her family, I'll personally see to it that information about your close relationship with your brother is." Cersei stood there, dumbfounded. Sandor winked at her before offering his hand to Sansa. She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she figured she had plenty of time on the road to find out. "Oh, and you may want to see to your son. I think he's still on the balcony." Sansa and Sandor turned around and walked to his motorcycle. They heard Cersei's quick footsteps run back inside.

Sandor handed her his helmet and they climbed onto the black beast of a bike. Sandor revved the engine and speed across the lawn. Sansa wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, refusing to look back.

"Are you ready to go home?" Sandor yelled in the wind.

Sansa thought about it. She missed her family terribly, but when she thought of them now, she didn't feel sad. She was certain no harm would come to them thanks to Sandor. She'd spent most of her life doing what other people wanted, maybe it was time to find herself. Sansa was ready for an adventure. "Can I go with you?" She yelled in his ear. "To Big Sur?"

Sandor's silence made her almost regret her question, but then he spoke. "Aye. I'd like that." He smiled back at her with the unburned side of his face. 

He's quite handsome...Sansa thought.

Since it was Thanksgiving, they were the only ones on the freeway. Sansa tilted her head back and looked up at the starry sky in complete bliss. She howled at the sky, as if an animal was possessing her to. Sandor joined in and together they howled at the moon as they sped down the road.

What is that feeling when you're driving away from people and they recede on the plain till you see their specks dispersing? It'd the too-huge world vaulting us, and it's good bye. But we lean forward to the next crazy venture beneath the skies.  
Jack Kerouac, On the Road


End file.
